MAN Truck
MAN Truck & Bus AG (formerly MAN Nutzfahrzeuge AG) is the largest subsidiary of the MAN SE corporation and one of the leading international providers of commercial vehicles. Headquartered in Munich, Germany, MAN Truck & Bus produces trucks in the range from 7.49 to 44 t gvw, heavy goods vehicles up to 250 t road train gvw, bus-chassis, coaches, interurban coaches and city buses. MAN Truck & Bus also produces diesel- and natural-gas engines. Trucks and buses of the product brand MAN and buses of the product brand NEOPLAN (VIP Class buses) belong to the MAN Nutzfahrzeuge Group.MAN Nutzfahrzeuge website: general information MAN Nutzfahrzeuge website: brandsMAN website (German) On 1 January 2011, MAN Nutzfahrzeuge (literally: commercial vehicles) was renamed as MAN Truck & Bus to better reflect the company's products on the international market.MAN Nutzfahrzeuge AG to become MAN Truck & Bus AG Production sites Trucks '- Heavy Range' *Munich (GER) *Salzgitter (GER) *Kraków (POL) '- Light- and Medium Range' *Steyr (A) '- Special-purpose vehicles' *Vienna (A) Buses '- Standard Coaches' *Ankara (TUR) *Plauen (GER) '- Premium coaches' *Plauen (GER) '- Intercity buses' *Ankara (TUR) '- City buses' *Starachowice (POL) (city buses in white) *Poznań (POL) (city buses, components) *Ankara (TUR) (low-cost) '- Double decker buses' *Plauen (GER) '- Bus-chassis' *Salzgitter (GER) Engines *Nuremberg (GER) Co-operation partners *Jinhua Youngman Vehicle, (CHN): Heavy-weight trucks *MAN Force Trucks, Pithampur (IND): Heavy-weight trucks *Sinotruck, Jinan (CHN): Heavy-weight trucks *Shaanxi (CHN)MAN in China *MAN Latin America, Resende (BRA): Heavy-, medium- and light-weight trucks and bus-chassis *Rheinmetall MAN Military Vehicles (GER): military trucks *MAN Auto-Uzbekistan (UZB): Heavy-weight trucksMAN website: International growth strategy *De Haan’s Bus & Coach (RSA): manufacturing of buses CKD-locations *Pinetown (RSA): heavy, medium and light trucks; bus-chassisAnnual report 2009, page 9 *Querétaro (MEX) *Olifantsfontein (RSA): intercity- and regular service buses *Sharjah, (UAE): Assembling of truck under the Shacman brand. The company is a part of the Shaanxi Automobile Group. Products Trucks and military vehicles * LE Series L2000 * FE Series F2000 * MAN HX series - military * MAN SX series - military * TGL Series, with hybrid trucks ( MAN TGL OPTISTRANG and TGL EDA). * TGM Series * TGA Series * TGX/S Series - variant of TGS model was used for Dakar Rally * ERF - a UK-only brand, bought from Western Star (which soon after became part of Freightliner LLC) in 2000 (Now owned by MAN ERF) * Hazmat tender * Angloco foam fire tender * Command unit Buses * Lion's City city- / inter-urban bus (includes hybrid electric bus version with supercapacitors) * Lion's Classic city- / inter-urban bus * Lion's Regio inter-urban bus * Americana city-bus * Fortuna inter-urban bus * NM 223/283 * NL/ÜL 313 / 363 F (LF) * NL 202 / 232 (LF) * NL 233 / 233 / 263 (LF) * NL 262 R * NL 273 F * NG 263 / NG 313 / NG 363 F (LF) * ND 243 F * 10.225 FOCL midi coach * 11.190 HOCL midi (LF) * 12.220 HOCL * MAN 14-223 * 14.280 HOCL * 12.220 / 12.240 HOCL-NL * 14.220 / 14.240 HOCL-NL * 16.200 * 18.220 / 18.260 / 18.280 HOCL-SL * 18.220 / 18.260 / 18.280 / 18.310 / 18.360 HOCL-SÜ * 18.220 / 18.240 / 18.260 / 18.310 HOCL-NL (LF) * 18.260 / 18.310 / 18.360 / 18.410 / 18.460 HOCL * 24.310 / 24.360 / 24.410 / 24.460 HOCL * 28.310 HGOCL * MAN 18-420 HOCL * MAN 13.220 References External links * Category:Truck manufacturers of Germany Category:Bus manufacturers of Germany Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Germany Category:Companies based in Munich Category:MAN Category:Companies of Germany